In the construction of IC circuits and the like on semiconductor substrates, the surface of the substrate is generally overcrowded with metal and the like used in forming components, interconnections, etc. Because of the extreme crowding and proximity of the various components, great care must be used in placing interconnecting buses and the like on the substrate.